


Not a Mystery

by rueandrosemary



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Sibling bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueandrosemary/pseuds/rueandrosemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie's decorating for the holidays.  Mart helps, after his own fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Mystery

“Trix,” said Mart, looking up suspiciously at her, “is that mistletoe you have in your hot little hand?”

Spinning around to look at him, Trixie wobbled so much on the ladder she'd have fallen if he hadn't steadied her. “And so what if it is?” she asked, tacking up the offending bit of greenery firmly. “It's a traditional Christmas decoration, after all.”

Mart stood back and crossed his arms, trying out his new trick of raising one eyebrow at her. He'd picked it up from Brian earlier that year and she utterly despised it, if for no other reason than she couldn't manage it at all herself. “Uh huh. And no doubt your motivations in engaging in this age-old tradition are pure and innocent as the driven snow, sister dear.”

Hopping off the ladder, Trixie stuck her tongue out at him and moved on to the next doorway. “Be helpful for once and bring along the ladder, will you?”

He groaned and grumbled all the way, complaining bitterly of pinched fingers and bruised shins, but dragged the thing along anyhow, even setting it up again for her. “Tell me, does anyone else know of this festive little plan of yours, or did you hatch it out all by yourself?”

From the top of the ladder, Trixie smiled down on him beatifically, curbing the urge to drop tacks on his head. “Since you ask, it was Brian who suggested it.”

“Ah, of course,” Mart said, nodding in what he no doubt considered a great show of wisdom. “The lovely Honey will be joining us this evening, along with her oh-so-handsomely freckled brother Jim.”

“He's certainly more handsome than you are,” Trixie muttered, climbing down once more.

“Which is very sad for you, isn't it, seeing as how you and I look so much alike,” Mart pointed out, and the only solace Trixie could take from that one was knowing just how desperate Mart had to be to use it, considering how much he hated hearing about their 'almost twins' status.

Of course, it also helped to know she held the last card. “Would you mind putting this away for me?” she asked sweetly, pushing the ladder into his arms, delighted at the way his expression went wary when he heard her tone. “Oh, and by the way,” she said, starting up the stairs, “Di's coming down tonight too, or didn't you know that?”

The yelp that Mart made when he dropped the ladder on his foot was an awfully satisfactory Christmas gift, in Trixie's opinion. 

“Got any more of that mistletoe?” he called after her.

Trixie just laughed.


End file.
